Tiempo
by KandraK
Summary: L trata de alegrar a Misa tras la muerte de Light. /Universo de los live action y el libro L: Change the worLd/


**Advertencias:** Está basado en el universo de las películas y el **libro** L Change the WorLd, por lo que puede parecer OoC de L

 **A saber** : En el libro se dice que L es fan de Misa y tiene una colección de artículos de ella. Obviamente esto no es obra de Ohba.

* * *

 **Tiempo**

La observó de reojo. Aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos segundos, su mirada inquisidora se había clavado en la lamentable escena que protagonizaba. Recibir la noticia no había sido fácil, quizás hasta se lo merecía, pero ahora ella volvía a sentirse sola.

Dulce karma.

Quiso volver la mirada hacia el lugar donde los berridos no cesaban y los consuelos no se callaban, sin embargo algo se lo impedía. Una estrujante sensación le impedía respirar y atacaba su pecho a la altura del corazón, su boca estaba seca y sus ánimos decaídos. No había de otra, tendría que dejar a un lado el bastón de caramelo que luchaba por entrar en su organismo, pero que no lo lograba. No tenía ánimo para dulces.

Él la entendía. Ambos compartían historias y dolor: Ambos habían perdido a sus padres, ella por un criminal, él por alguna razón que nunca supo. Sin embargo, habían aprendido a lidiar con aquello hasta ese día, en que ambos habían visto morir a la persona más importante para ellos en su presente: ella a su novio, él a su tutor.

¿Cómo evitar sentir empatía hacia la mujer que yacía destrozada en el piso? ¿Cómo ignorarla cuando, aun en su condición de asesina, emanaba el más puro dolor desde su corazón? ¿Cómo dejaría a un lado la escena cuando él mismo luchaba por controlarse y no dejar ver su lado humano por primera vez en su adultez?

Aquello que siempre había creído como signo de debilidad, ahora mismo intentaba dejarlo vulnerable, ahora mismo buscaba revelar que L era no más allá de un humano con grandes dotes de análisis y raciocinio.

No, él no lloraría.

El haría que todos los sacrificios valieran la pena.

Haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer.

Salvaría al mundo un caso a la vez.

…Y comenzaría con el de ella.

Con un carraspeo y una señal, ordenó a los presentes que se retiraran y así lo hicieron. Dudó por un momento y pensó en las posibilidades: se acercaría y lo golpearía por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su novio; se acercaría y lo abrazaría como consuelo; se acercaría y lo ignoraría… y para cada situación estaba preparado.

Tomó valor, y sin dejar de observarla, camino hacia ella con paso de mono. Su mirada era desganada y llena de somnolencia, pero aunque todo su contexto se moviera y se viera borroso, ella no lo estaba.

¿Quién imaginaría que la única persona a la que él idolatraba con obsesión, se convertiría en una de sus principales sospechosas para el caso de asesinato más importante que hubiera resuelto?

-Amane-san- llamó, pero los chillidos de la mujer no paraban. Una gran sensación de lástima comenzó a invadir su cuerpo junto con la molestia que le provocaba escuchar los desgarradores gritos de la cantante- Ya cállate, no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien especial

Estaba preparado para todo, sí, lo sabía, el que ella se estuviera levantando aun entre llanto para enfrentarlo a la cara le anunciaba que vendrían gritos y puñetazos, quizás rasguños o patadas. Ella acercó sus rostros, imponiéndose aun de puntillas, y cuando sus cejas se fruncieron en la expresión más perturbadora que hubiera habido en su rostro alguna vez, las lágrimas sólo volvieron a caer.

No podía concentrarse en golpearlo, no sabía si tendría que hacerlo si quiera. Era cierto, por su culpa Kira había muerto, pero por ella y Light muchas otras vidas habían encontrado su fin. Ojo por ojo bien aplicado.

-Toma- habló de nuevo el hombre de voz queda, ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate que sacó de sus bolsillos delanteros- esto te hará sentir mejor

-No quiero- habló por fin de forma entrecortada- Yo quiero a Light de vuelta… ¡Regrésame a Light!

-Lo haré- afirmó descubriendo el chocolate y llamando la atención de la actriz- si tú me devuelves a Watari

-¡No seas ridículo! –soltó una carcajada involuntaria- No puedo hacer… eso… -entendió al fin, clavando su mirada en el piso- Light no va a volver, ¿verdad?... Él… en serio… me dejó sola…

-Estoy aquí, físicamente no estás sola. Deberíamos redefinir tu concepto de soledad, Amane

-Tú… ¿me odias?...

-¿Odiarte?

-¡SÍ, ODIARME! ¡¿Por qué me odias?! ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Sin contar el hecho de ser la segunda Kira y haber quitado la vida a decenas de inocentes por voluntad propia y por complicidad, nada. No me has hecho nada a mí, sólo has sido una asesina… es más, podría estar seguro de que tú tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Watari…

-¡Yo no lo maté!

-Pero sí a las otras decenas de personas

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué me dices tú? Usando a un conejillo de indias para encontrar a Kira, secuestrando y torturando a una señorita hermosa como yo mientras la observas por cámaras como un pervertido…

-Era necesario, todo eso- afirmó mientras llegaba a un escritorio ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, de donde segundos después sacó un control remoto y presionó una combinación que abrió una pared oculta- Y sobre tu pregunta anterior. No, no te odio. No tengo tiempo para un sentimiento tan irracional como ese, sin embargo…

-¿Qué? -Misa se talló los ojos, frente a sí había aparecido una colección impresionante de artículos de colección sobre ella misma- esto es…

-Fanatismo

-¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó, pero esta vez seguido de una serie de risas de emoción

-¿Lo parezco?...

-¡claro que sí! ¡Mira nada más! ¡Tienes toda la colección original!

-Y _fanmades,_ Watari me los consiguió. No bromeaba cuando dije que soy tu fan…

-Vaya, sí que estás loquito, Misa se siente halagada

-Al menos has dejado de llorar. Realmente estabas haciendo que me doliera la cabeza…

-¡Ryuuzaki es malo con Misa de nuevo! –reprochó con un golpe de juego en el hombro.

-Auch- dijo con su voz monótona, claramente fingiendo-

-¡Jaja! ¡Ni quien te crea que te dolió!

-Es porque pegas como una niña

-¡Es porque lo soy!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡IDIOTA!... –hizo un puchero, pero después una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En un impulso lo abrazó sin permiso, obteniendo un estado de petrificación por parte del pelinegro, que miraba a todos lados, como intentando encontrar aquella acción como verdadera y no sólo como un raro sueño, pues un abrazo femenino era indudablemente incómodo y nuevo para él- Gracias…

El quedó sin habla. Una mujer lo había abrazado… no, Kira lo había abrazado… no, ¡MISA-MISA LO HABÍA ABRAZADO!… ¿Qué demonios era aquella calidez que había albergado su cuerpo cuando esta lo había estrechado? ¿Una especie de reacción natural en el cuerpo de todos los seres humanos? Quizás solo había sido transferencia de calor o entumecimiento de su cuerpo… quizás …

-Oye, ¿crees que?… quizá… ¿podemos ser amigos…?

Él la miró. Ya no lloraba, en su lugar había una hermosa sonrisa de tranquilidad. Examinó sus ojos encontrándose con la esperanza, algo en ellos le decía que ella seguiría luchando por una vida feliz y próspera. Algo le decía que ella podía encontrar el verdadero amor y dejar todo rastro de Kira atrás.

-Podría ser…

Ella sonrió y él sintió paz en su interior. La falsa esperanza de poder seguir en contacto la dejaría al aire. No la haría sufrir más. Inventaría cualquier excusa para que, al cumplirse 23 días después de ese, ella no supiera que él se reuniría con el único hombre que logró ser como un padre para él.

Él realmente deseaba que Misa Amane fuera feliz por el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

* * *

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar review**

Hace mucho tengo escrito esto, porque era parte de un proyecto largo que tenía pensado sobre L y Misa, pero creo que ya no podré hacer ese long-fic...

Espero les haya gustado, por cierto, en el libro, L realmente desea lo que puse en la última oración de mi historia n.n todo lindo él...


End file.
